Emily Withers
Emily is the main antagonist of Emily Wants To Play. Story This section contains spoilers. The whole game circulates around Emily. Her mother created Tape Recordings to cope with her depression, following the advice of her psychiatrist. Her mother says that they had moved to a new house, but Emily liked her old home better. In the game, the tape recordings can be found throughout the house, and in the basement. On the tapes, Emily’s Mother reports that Emily had been kicked out of school for the third time for hurting another child and that she will have to remain at home from then on. Her parents find her speaking to strange dolls, but see it as the first positive sign of normal behavior. Her parents had also gotten her a puppy, but the tapes imply that Emily killed it because she didn't like it. Emily soon began behaving strangely, for example staring at her parents in their bedroom. Eventually they felt they had to move Emily into the basement. The parents discovered a hole in Emily's old room, which they know she created though they do not know why. Continuing, Emily's mother went to the basement to give Emily some food, but found she wasn't breathing. Emily was pronounced dead, despite the lack of physical injuries. Her parents refused to call the police or tell anybody because they couldn't explain her death. Her parents then found the dolls throughout the house in random locations. She knew that they had to leave their house, but they were too late that they discovered the dolls were alive and left but were possibly killed by either the dolls or Emily herself. Appearance Emily appears as a ghostly little girl with pale skin, white hair, no eyebrows, ripped up clothing, light grey eyes, and visibly broken teeth. Her skin appears to have been burnt with corrosive substances. She crawls around like an animal, on all fours. Behavior Emily can be seen throughout the game, (at the beginning, through the window into the master bedroom, crawling on the floor to the basement, and in the basement itself) but does not become an active character until 4am. From the hours of 11pm- 3am, players cannot enter the whole in the floor until they find the secret entrance to the basement. Should players go through the floor first, Emily will instantly kill them. At 4 AM Emily will finally become a threat to the player outside the basement, as she will come out and play a game of Hide & Seek. The player must find her before the time (75 seconds after 4 AM, 90 seconds after 5 AM) runs out. If the time runs out, or if the player switches on a light, Emily will track and kill the player. This is unavoidable, but the flashlight can be used during her 'Hide And Seek' Game with no consequences. At 6 AM, the player must leave the house immediately, as Emily will attempt to kill the player if they do not make it out in time. Emily behaves like an animal, as she crawls around on all fours and will bite at the player's face during her jump-scare. It is unknown whether her behavior has any connection with her puppy. Trivia * Emily's attack represents the childhood game Hide and Seek. *For some reason, while chasing you, Emily runs on all fours. It's unknown as to why, or if she did this while she was still alive. *Going into Emily's room can sometimes result in seeing her quickly scamper into the hole that leads to the basement. Glitches *When the player finds Emily at the very last second of the 'Hide and seek' portion, Emily will become hostile, though seemingly disappearing before killing the player. Though later the player will be killed by what seemingly is Emily's jump-scare, but without any visible animation. *At times, Emily may block Chester from reaching the player. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters